


jag kommer älska dig i alla mina liv

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F, This is just really just a fluffy no one dies everyone is happy all the time kind of thing
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deras två liv hade smälte samman till ett liv mycket tidigare än vad dem själva trodde, och det hände utan att dem själva egentligen förstod vad som hände. De såg inte det som hände mitt framför ögonen på dem, det som alla andra förstod nästan från dag ett. Att Minoo och Rebeckas två enskilda men ihopvävda liv sakta hade blivit ett gemensamt liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jag kommer älska dig i alla mina liv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The one and only Iman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+one+and+only+Iman).



“Vi borde lägga henne i sin säng.” viskar Minoo. Hon lyfter inte blicken från spädbarnet som ligger mellan dem. 

“Bara en liten stund till.” viskar Rebecka tillbaka. 

Deras två liv hade smälte samman till ett liv mycket tidigare än vad dem själva trodde, och det hände utan att dem själva egentligen förstod vad som hände. De såg inte det som hände mitt framför ögonen på dem, det som alla andra förstod nästan från dag ett. Att Minoo och Rebeckas två enskilda men ihopvävda liv sakta hade blivit ett gemensamt liv. 

De förstod det inte innan de blev tillsammans, vilket i sig är väldigt förståeligt. Men det gjorde Anna-Karin när plugg med Minoo inte längre bara var plugg med Minoo, det var automatiskt nästan alltid också plugg med Rebecka. Det var inget problem, hon gillade Rebecka. Det var bara så tydligt för henne att trots att Minoo säkert inte hade någon “favorit” av dem, eller att någon var bättre vän än den andra, så var Rebecka ändå på något sätt mycket mer speciell för henne än var Anna-Karin var även fast hon också var speciell för Minoo. 

Och de förstod det inte när Rebecka och Gustaf gjorde slut. Men det gjorde definitivt Linnéa, och Elias och Vanessa när hon hade förklarat alla tecken på att de så himla tydligt var kära i varandra men bara själva kanske inte fattat det eller i alla fall inte berättat. Det skulle ju stämma överense med vad Rebecka sa när de hade sin “Veckoträff för pensionerade utvalda”, en veckovis träff de hade allihopa där de bestämd att de inte skulle prata om vad som hade hänt medans de hade räddat världen men ändå en träff de borde ha så de i alla fall kunde nämna sina krafter utan att det var några konstigheter. 

Elias och Anna-Karin  utbrast chockat “Va?” högljutt när Rebecka berättade att de hade gjort slut. Minoo visste redan så hon tittade mest ner i bordet, ibland på Rebecka, ibland på Ida som så uppenbart försökte att hålla sig extra mycket från att lämna bordet hemma hos Linnéa, fast nu inte bara för att inte behöva vara med dem utan för att cykla så fort hon kunde till Gustaf som hon aldrig egentligen släppt. Men Minoo vågade aldrig titta mot Vanessa och Linnéa som satt bredvid varandra, trots det att Vanessa var den som pratade mest med Rebecka och försökte muntra upp henne. Minoo visste att Linnéa skulle märka direkt millisekunden som Minoo tittade åt deras håll och de skulle få ögonkontakt och Linnéa skulle se rakt in i hennes själ för det är sådant som Linnéa gör och Minoo hatar det för Linnéa skulle veta varenda tanke Minoo haft om Rebecka utan att ens ha läst dem. Hon skulle bara veta. 

När Rebecka förklarade varför de gjort slut —”För det bara…. Jag vet inte… Jag är kanske bara inte… Jag kanske bara inte är… kär i Gustaf längre.”— så rörde sig alla blickar för en sekund från Rebecka till Ida som inte rörde en min. Vanessa fortsatte att försöka muntra upp Rebecka —”Ja, men då kanske det var för det bästa att det tog slut. Man ska ju inte må dåligt för att man är tillsammans med någon man inte är kär i. Det är ju inte rättvist mot den andra heller. Det är bättre att vara tillsammans med någon man är kär i.”— och när alla började följa Rebeckas skratt och själva skratta smått glömde Minoo att hon var rädd för att möta Linnéas blick och vände blicken mot henne och Vanessa. Linnéa mötte aldrig hennes blick och Minoo kände sig dum som hade spenderat tiden med att stirra ner i bordet. 

Vanessa förstod det så väl att de här två skulle bli någonting när Linnéa förklarade att om Rebecka så plötsligt inte är kär i Gustaf kanske det var av en anledning, och det skulle inte vara så konstigt om det var på grund av Minoo eftersom de spenderade nästan varje vakna sekund tillsammans. Hon kanske inte förstod att de skulle leva resten av sina liv tillsammans, så som hon visste att hon och Linnéa skulle, men hon svor på allt hon kunde att hon i alla fall inte skulle låta deras potentiella framtid gå förlorad för att de inte vågade prata om det. 

Och de förstod det inte heller när det blev en vana att äta och sova hos den andra i princip varje dag. Men de gjorde deras föräldrar. Rebeckas mamma förstod det när hon äntligen hade tid att laga en ordentlig middag till sina barn och gjorde en liten egen del bredvid utan de saker som Minoo inte gillade, utan att ens fråga om Minoo skulle äta där. Skulle Rebecka äta med dem, så skulle Minoo det också. Och Minoos pappa förstod det när han la in en extra matlåda i kylen för att Rebecka skulle ha lunch nästa dag eftersom de var lediga och de antagligen inte skulle orka laga någon egen mat. Och Minoos mamma förstod det när hon bytte ut Rebeckas tandborste i deras tandborstglas på handfatet för att det var en dålig, tråkig tandborste, och istället la i en finare, bättre tandborste. Rebecka skulle ju ändå sova där tre eller fyra eller fem nätter varje vecka precis som varje annan vecka de föregående nästan åtta månaderna.

Det fanns så himla många punkter i deras liv som de inte förstod att de skulle bygga ett liv tillsammans och de skulle älska varandra i resten av sina egna liv. Flera punkter då de nog ändå hade fattat det men inte vågat tänka det för tänk om den andra inte kände likadant. Trots att de älskade varandra. Trots att de levde tillsammans. Vad som helst kunde hända. Men de vågade förstå det i en kyrka, vid ett altare, med alla sina nära och kära där, när de lovade att älska varandra i nöd och lust. 

Rebecka tänkte på hur fantastiskt det var att de kommit till den gemensamma tanken att ‘dig vill jag leva med och göra allting med’. Hon tänkte på det när hon låg bredvid Minoo i deras säng, med en lampa tänd, och halvlästa boken som Minoo hade öppen i sina händer. 

Hon tänkte på det när det blev en lugn och trygg tystnad mellan dem när hon hade skämtat om någonting och Minoo äntligen kunde sluta skratta och hon kände hela kroppen fyllas av alla fjäril som fortfarande inte kunde lugna sig efter alla dessa år av att höra Minoo skratta. Minoos skratt upphörde aldrig vara det finaste ljudet hon hört, och Minoos leende upphörde aldrig vara det finaste hon hade sett.

Hon tänkte på det vid födelsedagar och jular och påskar och alla andra högtider som de spenderade som en enda stor familj med dem och deras föräldrar och Rebeckas syskon. 

Och hon tänkte definitivt på det nu när hon låg lutad mot sin axel och lyfte blicken från en kärlek till en annan och inte förstod hur en människa kan vara så otroligt lycklig. Hon hade aldrig kunna tro att så mycket lycka skulle kunna existera i samma människa utan att dem sprängas om hon inte upplevt det själv nu. 

De hade legat där ett tag och bara tittat på barnet mellan dem utan att ha sagt så speciellt mycket till varandra. Det fanns ingenting att säga egentligen när båda två var helt uppslukade av Emma som sov så sött i deras säng fastän tanken bara var att sitta där en liten stund när det var dags för henne att få någonting i magen. Det hade hänt förr och de visste att det skulle hända igen. De var så kära i den nya lilla människan de hade fått för sig att skapa att det bara inte gick att slita sig hur mycket de än försökte. 

Minoo övervägde att säga igen att de verkligen borde lägga henne i sin säng så de själva kunde få gå och lägga sig men det tog emot och hon lät det bara vara. Rebecka skulle vilja en liten stund till flera gånger om, och det ville Minoo också. Bara en liten stund till av att få vara helt uppslukad. Bara en liten stund till av att vara nykär igen. Bara en liten stund till av att inte behöva gå och lägga sig och vara utan henne. Minoo hade aldrig slutat känna så för Rebecka, hon visste inte hur hon skulle lyckas hantera att känna så för båda Rebecka och Emma. Hon viftade bort tanken snabbt på hur hon skulle hantera att förlora någon av dem, eller hur livet hade sett ut utan Rebecka. Hon hade inte tid med sådana tankar längre. Men hon blev nyfiken på hur mycket som kunde ha sett annorlunda ut nu. 

“Tänker du någonsin på hur annorlunda våra liv hade kunnat se ut?” frågar Minoo. 

“Ibland.” svara Rebecka. “Men jag kommer alltid fram till att vi nog hade hittat varandra än då. Själsfränder och allt sådant. Vi har nog inget val faktiskt.” fortsätter hon.

“Hur menar du?” 

“Ja, men, vi har väl ett val på ett sätt. Vi kunde ha valt att inte bli tillsammans, eller vi kunde ha valt att inte gifta oss, eller vi kunde ha valt att inte få barn. Allt sådant är vårt val. Men vi valde inte att älska varandra. Och vi hade gjort det oavsett. Så även fast jag inte  _ vet _ så tror jag ingeting annat än att vi är menade. Att vi hade hittat varandra ändå. Och hittar vi varandra har vi inget annat val än att älska varandra.” Rebecka pratar tyst och sakta. Minoo ler när hon lyssnar på förklaringen. En tråd av obesvärade tankar som är så enkelt fina utan att Rebecka tänker på deras innebörd. Men Minoo tänker på det. Det är som en helt ny kärleksförklaring och den är finare än någon annan av de som hon fått av Rebecka tidigare och det gör nästan lite ont i henne att allt hon kan komma på att säga tillbaka är samma gamla “Jag älskar dig”. Men hon säger det och Rebecka lyser upp och hon vet att det gör ingenting. För Rebecka vet redan. Hon förklarade nyss att hon redan vet att Minoo skulle älska henne mer än allt annat i världe i vilket liv som helst. 


End file.
